A Father's Son?
by spooksfan08
Summary: Set directly after The Male in the Mail. Booth has to rethink a few things. Can Brennan help? How will loosing his father affect the way Booth sees the world and his place in it?


**Disclaimer I do not own Bones. All copyright belongs to Kathy Reichs and Fox television. No copyright infringement it intended nor should any be inferred. This is a story set straight after the Male in the Mail. (series 7). Please let me know what you think.**

**A Father's Son?**

"Booth." She let him hold her hand as the tears ran down his face. She had never felt so useless but knew it would do Booth good to let the emotions out. She knew Sweets and Gordon Gordon would have some theory as to why grieving had to be done. Ordinarily she would have argued against both psychologists but now, now she could see why Booth had to work through his emotions.

"I'm ok." He sniffed as she ran a hand through his short brown hair.

"No, you're not." She sighed. "But you will be."

"Thanks."

"What for?" Brennan was lost. She had done nothing apart from get him to open the small wooden box in front of them.

"Being you." He looked up at her.

"I don't know what that means. I don't see how I can be anyone other than who I am."

"I know." Booth nodded, wiping a hand over his eye. "And that is why I love you, Bones."

"Booth."

"Don't. Ok. Don't tell me love is an abstract emotion. That all this is temporary."

"I was going to say I love you too."

"Oh." He smiled guiltily at her. "Sorry."

"You can stop saying that. And you can stop pretending that everything is ok. I am seven months pregnant with our daughter and you have just lost your father."

"I know." He sighed. "I know."

"Sweets would say that caused an emotional divide in you. That you are happy to be a father again."

"I am." He nodded.

"But you are upset at the loss of your own father." She watched as he got off the chair and walked away from her. For a moment she was worried she had said too much..

"Look, Bones."

"Am I right?"

"Kinda." He nodded before resting both hands on the mantlepiece. His head lowered and for a moment she believed he was crying. She got to her feet, pleased that she had managed to do so unaided. "I'm so looking forward to our baby. And Parker is looking forward to being an older brother."

"Good. I'm glad." She rested a hand on his back. "Look at me, Booth."

"I."

"Seeley." He froze at the use of his first name. She kept her hand on his back, ignoring the tension in the muscles there. "Look at me."

"I." He raised his head and looked at her. His eyes red with unshed tears.

"You are a good man." Brennan began. "You are not going to be like your father. I know you had your gambling addiction but you beat that. Your father wasn't as strong as you. That's why he couldn't beat the alcoholism."

"Jared and I. You know we were lucky to have Pops."

"Yes, you are lucky to have him." She let him take her hand in his. "But he chose to drink. He chose to behave the way he did towards his children. It wasn't Jared's fault and it wasn't your fault. You have to believe that."

"I do, now."

"Then?"

"I thought if I did better at school. If I was a jock, good at sports." Booth closed his eyes as the memories flitted through his mind. "And when Mom died I knew it was my fault. His drinking was worse than ever. Thank God Pops came and stepped in when he did. Looking back, I know he'd have killed us."

"Hey." Brennan reached up and wiped away a tear.

"Sorry, Bones. I shouldn't cry in front of you."

"Then who else should you cry in front of?" She watched as he smiled slightly. Even now the world was black and white for her. There were no grey areas. The bad guys were the bad guys. The good guys were the good guys and that was the way of the world. Sometimes he admired the way her mind worked. Logic seemed so much safer than emotion at times.

"No one."

"You loved him. Despite everything he did. Everything he said you loved him."

"He was my Dad." Booth sighed as she nodded.

"I know." She held his face in her hands. "I know. Believe me, mine was on trial for murder and I still loved him. It was a most confusing time."

"Yeah." Booth smiled at her.

"So, you loved your father but I know you are nothing like him. I see a man that could never hurt the people he loves. You almost lost everything because of your gambling but you beat it, for Parker."

"And my family."

"Yeah and it'll always hurt that he didn't give up the alcohol for you and your brother." She watched as he closed his eyes. She knew she had hit a nerve. "But it's ok to miss him. Even if he was a terrible father."

"What if?"

"What?" She frowned.

"What if I am like him? But I don't know it? What if I hurt you or the kids and I don't even know I'm doing it?" Brennan sighed before wrapping her arms around his neck, her baby bump preventing her from pulling him as close as she wanted to.

"Well." She sighed as he rested his forehead against hers. "That is something you do not need to worry about. Because I am here and if I think for a moment you are behaving like that you know I'll say something."

"I know." He smirked slightly as she raised an eyebrow. "And that is another reason I love you."

"So, let me in Booth." She closed her eyes as she felt his lips cover hers. They broke apart seconds later.

"OK Bones, I'll try."

"Good." She smiled as he kissed her again. She just hoped he'd be able to move past the grief and heartache. She hoped he would be able to move on with her.

###############

A/N Please review. Having been in Booth's place it was difficult to write but I hope you like it.


End file.
